Unmei
by Ai no Majou
Summary: O dia em que seria apresentada para todos os Clãs regentes do império chegava, e Haruno Sakura temia que sua pacata vida tivesse um fim. Porém, ao encontrar um general de olhos cor de trevas, tudo o que ela mais queria era se entregar à tempestade. Seu destino acabara de a empurrar direto para o olho do furacão; E ela não queria - E não podia - Voltar atrás.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Japão – Ano de 1650**

 **Konoha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura**

O sol despontava no horizonte. As nuvens possuíam um aspecto avermelhado, assim como todo o céu. Um rosa, misturado com coral e vermelho – Todas elas eram suas cores favoritas. Muito embora a favorita de todas, fosse o vermelho mais profundo e vívido como o sangue. Um suspiro suave escapou de seus lábios, enquanto os pés cobertos por meias grossas deslizavam delicadamente pelo tatame, sem fazer nenhuma espécie de som. Era cedo e não tinha a mínima necessidade dela estar acordada. Em fato, caso uma de suas acompanhantes a pegassem perambulando pelos corredores da mansão aquela hora, com certeza levaria uma bronca.

Ah, os malefícios de ser a Hime dos Daimyo Haruno.

Dedos pálidos embolaram-se nos longos cabelos róseos, que iam além da altura de seus quadris; Os olhos verdes se destacavam no rosto branco como porcelana. Sakura andou com calma pelos corredores que conhecia com seus olhos fechados, até chegar ao final da ala leste da mansão. O quimono de seda branca abraçava suas curvas suaves com perfeição. Deslizou a porta de correr novamente sem produzir nenhum som, e quando a brisa matinal tocou seu rosto, um leve sorriso abriu nos lábios rosados.

\- Jamais vou me cansar desta vista.. – Murmurou para si. – Espero que nunca tenha que ir embora.

Porém ela sabia que a realidade não era essa. Sakura era a filha mais nova do Daimiyo Haruno. Sasori, seu irmão mais velho, auxiliava o pai em todas as tarefas como regente daquelas terras, afinal ele mesmo se tornaria o herdeiro de todo aquele império. Enquanto ela, provavelmente acabaria casada com algum rico mimado, com poder o suficiente nas mãos para se aliar aos Haruno. Apesar de tudo, não tinha do que reclamar. Sua vida era pacata, e tinha benefícios dos quais muitas outras meninas que conhecia não possuíam. Ela era treinada por uma curandeira, pois desde pequena sempre fora amante da arte da cura e como seu Ki e Chakra funcionavam de forma perfeita, seu pai havia permitido que assim o fosse feito. Sabia ler e escrever, e até mesmo fazer contas. Tinha tudo o que queria num piscar de olhos, além de afeto de ambos seus pais. Sua vida era perfeita.

\- O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas? – Veio a voz aveludada e rouca, baixa. A rosada se sobressaltou no mesmo momento, sentindo seu rosto esquentar por ter sido pega enquanto devaneava sobre a vida.

\- O-onii-sama! O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?! – Cruzou os braços e emburrou o rosto, usando a mesma pergunta que seu irmão fizera e fingindo-se de brava. O ruivo apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sakura. Eu lhe fiz a pergunta primeiro. Se o papai souber que você continua com esses seus hábitos de andar por aí nas primeiras horas do dia, te colocará junto das empregadas para dar início ao desdejum. – O sorriso torto e matreiro brincou em seus lábios, enquanto levava a mão grande aos longos cabelos de seda rosa da irmã, bagunçando-os. A expressão emburrada dela se desfez aos poucos. – O que está te incomodando?

\- Nada.. Eu só.. Estava pensando em como gosto de viver aqui. – Suspirou, inclinando suavemente a cabeça ao toque do irmão. Os grandes olhos verdes encontraram os do mesmo formato, porém de tom avermelhado do irmão. – Onii-sama, papai falou alguma coisa sobre casamento? Sobre me mandar embora?

O semblante do ruivo fechou no mesmo momento. Retirando a mão dos cabelos da menor e cruzando os braços cobertos pelo kimono, Sasori deixou um longo suspiro escapar de seus lábios. O sol começava a ganhar um pouco mais de destaque no céu, enquanto a neblina da manhã começava a se dissipar. Passou o braço pelas costas da mais nova, conduzindo-a até a pequena varanda de madeira, indicando para que ela sentasse sobre uma das várias largas almofadas dispostas ao chão, e assim Sakura o fez. O olhar esverdeado vagava pelos enormes jardins decorados com perfeição; O pequeno lago ao longe, com sua enorme ponte ao qual caíra incontáveis vezes durante a infância. Sasori não demorou para se sentar ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas e enfim pronunciando-se.

\- Você sabe como as coisas funcionam. Sempre foi a menina mais inteligente que eu já conheci. – A voz dele era calma e fluída, o que de certa forma a acalmava. – Papai ainda não falou nada sobre isso, somente em lhe apresentar formalmente para os outros clãs no seu próximo aniversário. Talvez.. Só talvez, isso queira dizer algo sobre casamento.

Sakura retesou os dedos, sentindo o coração acelerar; Seu aniversário era dentro de um mês, e apesar de saber que havia uma grande festa planejada, não sabia que outros clãs seriam convidados. Sentindo sua agitação, Sasori enlaçou suavemente os dedos com o dela, tranquilizando-a quase de imediato.

\- Não se preocupe. Seu Onii-sama não vai te deixar casar com nenhum cara menos bonito que eu. – As palavras arrancaram uma audível risada dela. – E menos forte. E maravilhoso, inteligente, habilidoso...

\- Onii-sama! – Exclamou, empurrando-o suavemente com o ombro enquanto ria. – Seu narcisista!

\- Heh? Sakura-chan, assim você destrói meu ego!

Ambos riram, e então começaram a conversar sobre quais seriam seus afazeres durante o dia. Sasori tinha que ir ao centro da cidade com o pai, resolver algumas questões burocráticas sobre mercadorias que trariam para dentro de sua própria vila, enquanto Sakura falava sobre as aulas que teria com Tsunade mais tarde naquele dia. Um vento soprou mais forte, jogando cabelos róseos e ruivos para trás. A primavera começava a florescer, trazendo suas flores... E seu destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

N/A: Yo, pessoal! Então. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo introdutório desta estória que estou planejando. Confesso que amo ler as adaptações de muitas escritoras aqui, porém sentia falta de algo original sendo publicado, principalmente colocando nossos personagens no universo oriental ao qual pertencem. A muitos anos atrás, eu possuía alguns projetos aqui no FF, porém nunca levei nenhum deles a frente. Dessa vez, será diferente! O que me dizem? Gostaram? Não esqueçam de deixar uma review, por favor! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas!

Próximo capítulo será: **Uchiha Sasuke!**

Kisu kisu, jaa! S2


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Japão – Ano de 1650**

 **Konoha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Muito antes do sol se levantar, ele já se encontrava de pé. A escuridão ainda era plena, assim como o ar e a neblina gélida da noite. Porém, para ele aquilo era normal; Uma rotina que tinha desde pequeno. Afinal, ele era um Uchiha, e Uchihas não tinham molezas em suas vidas desde quando aprenderam a andar. Não era como se não tivesse possuído nenhum afeto; Sua mãe era a luz de sua vida, contrastando com a frieza e a rudeza de seu pai. Seu irmão também era uma pessoa muito afetuosa, embora não demonstrassem isso abertamente em público.

Afinal, Uchiha Sasuke era o General das forças do Clã, e Uchiha Itachi era seu líder.

Não havia tanto tempo assim que seu pai havia se retirado; Itachi havia assumido a liderança do clã, enquanto Sasuke fora nomeado General no lugar do irmão. Toda a carga de ser o melhor, o mais forte e o mais competente caía sobre seus ombros agora, Sasuke pensava, já que seu irmão sempre fora todos os adjetivos ditos anteriormente.

Fechou o Kimono com um nó firme, logo em seguida pegando sua Katana sobre sua mesa cerimonial; Com uma profunda reverência, acendeu os incensos e logo em seguida prendeu a espada em sua cintura. Uma breve olhada no espelho confirmou o que ele pensava – Tinha olheiras profundas em ambos os olhos negros, profundos como um oceano. Prendeu os cabelos longos num rabo de cavalo baixo, e então seguiu para fora de seu quarto.

Tão logo cruzara a mansão tradicional de seu clã, chegou a área dos fundos onde atravessou os imensos e decorados jardins, repletos de árvores centenárias e flores que sua mãe tanto amava e cuidava com todo carinho e proteção. Andando mais um pouco, finalmente alcançou a área de treinamento, onde metade de suas tropas já o aguardavam em formação. Ao o verem, todos inclinaram-se respeitosamente.

\- Bom dia, Clã. – Ele começou com sua voz profunda. – Espero que tenham dormido bem. Como sabem, estamos em constante ameaça de um possível ataque de Otogakure, que possivelmente estará se alinhando com Suna. Nossos treinamentos ficarão cada vez mais pesados. Comecem com a corrida, e caso encontrem alguém atrasado, os mandem entrar em formação. – Cruzou os braços, altivo, e em um tom mais alto disse. – Não esqueçam de honrar o nome o qual carregam! Vão!

\- Hai, Sasuke-sama! – Fora a resposta uníssono de seus soldados, que tão logo foram fazer o que lhes fora dito. O moreno suspirou, observando enquanto eles desciam a colina.

\- Yare, Sasuke... Assim nem parece que todos somos uma família. Deveria ser mais amável e sociável com eles. Assim pode acabar os desmotivando...

A figura altiva de Itachi se fez presente ao lado de Itachi. O moreno sorriu de canto, observando a expressão do irmão mais novo tornar-se de tédio. Aquele era o passatempo favorito de Itachi; Perturbar seu irmão mais novo. O Uchiha mais velho estendeu a mão, pousando-a sobre o topo da cabeça do mais novo, bagunçando os cabelos rebeldes do mesmo.

\- Aniki.. – Começou Sasuke, em tom de aviso. – Não é o momento para me tratar como uma criança.

\- Não há ninguém em volta, Sasuke-chi. Pode ficar tranquilo. – Reprimiu um sorriso quando viu o canto dos olhos do mais novo tremendo. – Aliás, fiz o esforço de vir tão cedo para lhe dar uma notícia importante.

\- Heh? Alguma novidade de guerra? – O semblante dele tornou-se sério no mesmo instante, sua musculatura ficando rígida. Estavam sob tensão e a qualquer momento algo ruim poderia acontecer.

\- Não, pode ficar tranquilo. Na realidade, é uma amenidade. – Itachi explicou com calma, entendendo a tensão do irmão e a vendo se dissipar. – Ontem a noite recebemos um convite do clã Haruno. Eles irão oficialmente apresentar sua filha aos clãs. E isso só pode significar uma coisa...

\- Casamento. – Concluiu o Uchiha mais novo. – E eu não estou interessado. Não se dê o trabalho de puxar esse tipo de assunto comigo, Itachi. - Cortou, e em seguida deu as costas ao irmão mais velho. Era melhor se juntar aos seus soldados, ou Itachi lhe infernizaria a vida.

\- Tão imaturo.. – O primogênito suspirou, enquanto dava as costas e retornava para dentro. Tinha muitas coisas a fazer naquele dia.

Porém o problema era outro. A verdade, é que uma vez quando eram pequenos, Sasuke havia a visto. A pequena garotinha que se escondia por trás das portas quando seus pais tinham conferências. A garotinha que espionava, com os enormes olhos verdes curiosos. A única que havia lhe despertado algum tipo de curiosidade, muito diferente de todas as mulheres as quais Sasuke já havia estado e visto em sua vida. Talvez.. Pensou com um sorriso de canto, quase maléfico em seus lábios. Somente talvez.. O destino lhe reservasse algumas surpresas.


End file.
